The Plague Ship
by doctor anthony
Summary: Sequel to A Forbidden Love when an Imperial experiment goes wrong Alpha Squad is called in to stop the threat destroying the universe. Rated M for heavy violence and graphic gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Plague Ship

Chapter 1 the accident

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic. And i'm dedicating this fanfic to the victums of the Haiti earthquake.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if havent read that fic read it now.

Imperial dropship

As Lord Vader gazed out at the Mandalorian ship he was surprised at its size. If the scanners were correct, and they had better be since this is his own dropship, then the Mandalorian capital ship is over four times the size of a Super Star Destroyer. He knew that whatever the emperor had here was important to the survival of the Galactic Empire.

The dropship then entered the hanger bay and walked onto the Mandalorian ship. Steam hisses out of the vents as the gangway opens. Lord Vader exits the drop ship. As he makes his way down the gangplank, an honour guard lead by General Bates who says "Follow me please Lord Vader and I will show you Project Force". The officer's tone is respectful, but a tremor in the Force warns Vader that something is not right.

As Vader was led to the research labs he noticed a lot of storm troopers on guard around the research labs. He then entered the lab and it was then that Vader saw project force for the first time.

He saw imperial scientists looking over two men in stasis pods being infused with compound 77.

Vader then said "This is project force. Two men and a single compound, I'm starting to think this project wasn't a good idea General Bates".

The General replied "This project Lord Vader is more important than you know" Vader replied "How is this more important than I know, is there something you are not telling me General?".

The General then led Vader to his office and once the doors were closed Bates said "I can't tell you Lord Vader, I'm sorry that's classified information, Emperors orders".

Vader said "I am Darth Vader and I order you to tell me what this project is now!".

General Bates then replied "I am sorry my Lord, I would tell you but the Emperor himself, ordered me not to tell you anything about the project besides what I have shown you".

Suddenly a red light started flashing with alarms and an automated computer voice saying 'Code red, code red, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill'.

The General's com then had the voice of a storm trooper's voice "Sir, they escaped, the scientists are all de-". The signal was then cut off and blaster fire was heard along with soldier's screams.

The office door burst open and a squad of storm troopers entered the room.

The leader stepped forward and said "Lord Vader, General Bates, we have to get you out of here immediately, please follow us".

The storm troopers then ran down the corridors with Vader and the General.

As they ran they saw a horrific sight.

Blood was all over the walls. One soldier signalled the others to stop when they got to an intersection. One soldier approached a nearby dead body and examined it.

The soldier finished his examination and said with fear in his voice "He was torn to pieces in mere seconds'. The soldier held up the gun and when he examined the ammo the soldier had he continued by saying "He didn't even get a single shot off".

Vader then grabbed the General roughly by the neck and said in a cold tone of voice "What the in hell are you working on here General! Tell me now!".

The General didn't even respond so scared his skin was pale as a ghost.

Suddenly Vader got a cold chill down his spine and for the first time in many years Darth Vader the Lord of the Sith was afraid.

Vader then said in a low tone of voice "I think we should move on, quickly".

The group quickly continued on unaware of what was following them.

The group quickly got to the escape pod area and saw not a single escape pod had been launched.

The soldiers then took defensive positions as Vader got one escape pod ready for launch.

Two soldiers then spotted two figures move towards them slowly and clearly not imperials.

One storm trooper then yelled "Hurry up, my Lord you and the General get out of here! Now, men its time to earn our pay, open fire!!".

The storm troopers opened fire on the two figures who just kept moving forward as if the blaster bolts didn't even touch them at all.

General Bate's rushed to get to the escape pod but as he got on Vader pushed him out of the pod using the force and Vader then closed the escape pod door and launched it into space.

The last thing Vader could see on the ship was General Bate's banging on the window as he imploded and Bate's blood was splattered all over the window.

The storm troopers in the room were suddenly killed when the two figures appeared right in front of them and laughed at them.

A few hours later Imperial palace Coruscant

Darth Vader walked into the room and said "My Master, project force has failed, they escaped".

The Emperor was silent for a few minutes and said "Did you manage to kill them, Lord Vader?".

Vader only replied "No my Master, what shall we do"

The Emperor only said four words "Send in alpha squad".

Vader bowed and replied "Yes my Master".

Chanso armoury

The armoury was covered in blood when the door opened and two figures stepped into the room and approached a blast door and the figure on the left said 'Now brother, let us see gifts our good friend the Emperor left us'. the figure on the right on grunted in response and they placed their hands on separate panels and the blast door opened revealing several objects on two different pedestals each with a different coloured light shining on them.

The one on the left picked up the pieces a suit of armour that had a white colour emerge from the chest plate. While the man on the right put on two gauntlets and suddenly three lightsabers came out of the gauntlets in black.

The man on the left then turned to the other man and said calmly "These new weapons, will help us greatly against our foes". The man on the right only growled in reply and the two men left the room and headed towards the bridge.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plague Ship

Chapter 2 Alpha Squad is called in

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if yoy havent read that fic read it now.

Imperial star destroyer Phoenix

The commander of Alpha Squad, Alpha 29, also known as Viper, woke up from his dreams to his terminal beeping at three in the morning. He got up out of bed and answered the com. He was then greeted with the face of Grand Admiral Thrawn

The commander saluted the Grand Admiral and said "Admiral Sir, why have you called me at three in the morning?"

The admiral said "Commander Viper, we have a mission for Alpha Squad, we lost contact with one of our research teams on a Mandalorian ship and we want your squad to secure the ship, deal with any hostiles, and protect the data. Is that clear commander Viper?"

Viper nods, "Yes sir, we will head out immediately. Just give us the coordinates of the ship." The grand admiral then sent him the  
coordinates and Viper went to the squads quarters tell his men about their new mission.

As he entered the room he saw Alpha 36, Shadow, playing Pazzack with Alpha 21, Blaze, while the other members of the squad Alpha 25, Tech, the pod brother of delta 48 Fixer of Delta Squad was watching the holo net while Alpha 17 Headshot was adjusting his sniper rifle.

Just then the last member of the squad alpha 55, Quick, entered the room. Seeing the team already assembled, Viper said "Listen up men! I just got a call from Grand Admiral Thrawn, we got a mission. Gear up and meet up at the drop ship in ten minutes. Dismissed."

As the squad left the room to the armory Viper went to his quarters and got his weapons: a virboblade, two Westar pistols, and a KX-6O blaster rifle.

As Viper entered the hanger bay he saw the rest of the squad checking their equipment, Blaze checking his CR-24 flame rifle while Quick was doing a pre-launch check and Tech and the others were talking about the recent attack on Bespin by a Jedi as yet unidentified.

Viper then said "Quick, everything ready for takeoff?." The pilot gave Viper a thumbs up and Viper continued by saying "Alright men lets go."

As the squad entered the gunship and sat down Quick said "Alright men, we are taking off in ten seconds."

As the gunship exited the Avenger and went into hyperspace Viper said "Okay men we are heading to a Mandalorian ship named the Chanso. It's from the Mandalorian Wars and now being used as a research facility. We have orders to go there, neutralize the threat and protect the data. Now any questions?"

Blaze spoke up in his usual calm voice and said "How come imperial scientists were using a Mandalorian ship to do their experiments?"

Viper replied "I don't know Blaze, but I bet you two hundred credits we will find out when we get on board the ship."

The squad laughed at the joke and rest of the trip was made in silence. When the ship emerged from hyperspace Alpha Squad got their first look at the Chanso.

The ship was larger than anything the Empire made, including the infamous Executor.

Viper heard Tech say 'Oh my God' while the rest of the squad was in awe at the sheer size of the Mandalorian ship. Viper held his determined face and yelled "Lock and load men!"

As the squad stood up and did a last minute check Viper looked to Quick "Is the cloak still up?" The pilot replied "The cloak is still up, but its strange sir. The ship is moving slowly, but I'm not getting any energy reading from anywhere or anything, not even life support."

Viper was a bit shocked at this but replied "Take us to the nearest hanger bay and after we land, get the ship to a safe distance and be ready in case we need a fast getaway."

Quick then brought the ship to the nearest hanger bay and as the squad got off the ship they saw hundreds of Stormtrooper bodies and blood all over the hanger.

Tech then said "What happened here, Jedi attack?"

Viper shook his head and said "No Tech a Jedi didn't do this. There's no lightsaber marks, or any shown signs of the force being used. Whatever did this was brutal and powerful."

Viper then called Quick on the radio and said "Quick, get over here and help us clear these bodies"

Quick replied over the radio "Yes sir" and in a few minutes he was helping Shadow move a dead Stormtrooper. Headshot then came over and said to Viper "We just counted the bodies sir, we counted forty three, at least what we could count for bodies, whatever did this will be fun to hunt down."

Suddenly Blaze walked up to Headshot and said in a very cold tone of voice "Don't disrespect the dead, Headshot, they deserve respect and rest."

Headshot then said mockingly "Well what are they going to do Blaze, they can't talk, or do anything to me." Headshot then kicked a dead body and continued by saying "See they can't do anything to me."

Blaze then moved forward towards Headshot when Shadow's blade appeared in between him and Headshot when the commander then said "Enough you two, we have a job to do."

Blaze then walked back from Headshot with his eyes still locked on him while Shadow put back his blade.

Viper continued by saying "After we secure the bodies, Quick you will get the gunship to a safe distance, is that clear".

Tech suddenly spoke up and said "Wait a minute sir, let me get something from the ship".

Tech went over to the gunship and pulled out a bag when Headshot muttered "Every single mission he has that thing follow him around like a loyal Kaith hound, it's ridiculous using them in battle".

Tech quickly took out a recon droid out of the bag and activated it.

Quick soon headed towards the gunship when it suddenly blew up . Viper looked at Quick and said "What the hell happened Quick?"

The pilot soon replied "I don't know sir, what we should do now?"

Viper looked at the wreckage of the now burning gunship and said "Quick you and Tech stay here and keep this room secure, while the rest of us will explore the rest of the ship and find out what happened, and after we neutralize the threat we will fly the ship to the nearest imperial base and get a transport to the capital, is that understood men?.

The squad replied in unison "Yes sir!"

Viper then headed to the main door and said "Alright then, let's move out men".

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames through ok.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plague Ship

Chapter 3 Recon

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if yoy havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso main hanger bay

Viper opened the door and said "Blaze, Headshot, take point". The two commandos looked at each other briefly before they moved forward from the hanger bay into the hallway, followed by Viper and Shadow.

The two men entered the hallway and noticed immediately that the hallway was pitch black. Cursing, Viper says, "Flashlight's on men, now".

The squad quickly complied and turned their flashlights on. When they did they saw a horrifying sight; blood all over the walls and a lot of dead bodies on the floor including some bodies that looked like they had been eaten.

Viper knelt next to a body to examine it while Blaze was muttering to himself, all the while Headshot was looking at him in disgust. Viper said "They died the same way the others did, just like a snap of the fingers. it's like they imploded from the inside".

Headshot looked at Viper and said "Are you implying they blew up like a grenade sir? That's impossible, isn't it sir?".

Viper just shook his head and said "Lets move on men, we still have to check the barracks. We might find survivors in there who can tell us what the hell happened here".

The squad moved forward to the barracks unaware that they were being followed.

Chanso main hanger bay

Tech started pacing around the room while Quick was salvaging anything he could from the wreckage of the gunship. Tech suddenly stopped pacing and said "Its messed up huh, all this bloodshed and not a single soldier got off a single shot of fire, it's like they were killed by the air".

Quick was silent for a few minutes just trying to find something he could salvage from the gunship's remains when he replied "Okay Tech, so tell me then what do you think happened here".

Tech just replied "I don't know Quick, I can't think of anything that could do this much damage"

Chanso entrance to the barracks

Viper looked at the locked door and said "Breach this door now men!".

Blaze quickly set the charge on the door and a few short seconds later the door was blown open. Shadow stepped into the room and signalled all clear.

The rest of the group entered the room and were surprised to see it all clean, not a single drop of blood on the floor or wall's. Unlike those in the hanger bay or the hallway's the only thing's in the room were more dead storm troopers.

As Shadow examined a body Headshot, who in shock, suddenly said "Alright, I want to know just what the fuck is going on here?! It looked like a blood bath outside in the hallway's and in the main hanger bay, but here it looks like these men died of either a heart attack or in their sleep peacefully?".

Before anyone answer Headshot's question they heard screaming and saw one storm trooper alive and Viper knelt next to the soldier and said "It's alright soldier we're Imperial Special Forces, what happened here soldier?". The storm trooper didn't say a word and resumed screaming and he suddenly died.

Viper then stood up, took a look around the room and said "Let's move on men, we will probably find some answers in the med lab".

Chanso bridge

The two men smiled as they felt the squad on the ship and they were getting ready to strike against them but for now they would wait.

Chanso hallway

As the squad moved forward they suddenly came across a fork in the road two different hallways that each led to the med lab. Viper said "Its time to split up men, me and Shadow will go left, Blaze you and headshot will go right, now lets go".

Headshot and Blaze walked down the right hallway while Shadow and Viper started to walk down the left hallway walking into the unknown.

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames through ok.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plague Ship

Chapter 4 exploring the ship part 1

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if yoy havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso hallway

Shadow and Viper headed down the hallway in silence with Viper not trying to make small talk with Shadow as he had found out long ago that Shadow would talk only when he had something important to say.

Suddenly Viper heard a sound and whispered "Hold here. I thought I saw something for a second." When nothing happened after a few minutes the two men resumed their journey to the med lab, checking every room along the way there hoping to find survivors that could explain to them what happened. But all they found were only dead bodies and destroyed battle and medical droid's.

Suddenly Viper saw something up ahead and yelled out "Imperial special forces! Stop right now! We're here to help!"

The man turned around and faced the two clone's, which revealed himself to be doctor Wilson Chon, a top imperial scientist in cloning and biology.

Chon then ran at them screaming and snarling like a wild beast. Shadow quickly killed Chon by chopping his head off with his sword before he could kill Viper.

Viper nodded in gratitude to Shadow and said "Thank you Shadow, now lets move on, we still have a few km to go before we get to the med lab."

Chanso Bridge

The two men on the empty bloody bridge sensed the imperial spec ops team  
heading towards the medical bay. The man on the right growled and started to have blood come out of his mouth. He said "I want to separate their heads from their bodies." The other man said "Patience dear brother, we will kill those fools soon, but not yet okay." The man continued to drool blood and smiled showing his blood soaked teeth covered in red.

Chanso hallways

Viper and Shadow continued on to the med lab when the radio came to life and Blaze's voice said "Sir, we have discovered a lab filled with Felucian bodies, mostly women and children, what should we do?"

Viper was silent for a few moments before he replied "Examine the bodies and look at any documents in that lab, see if they have any info on what kind of experiments the empire were doing here, understood?"

Blaze's response was "Sir yes sir" and the radio went dead. Viper just motioned for Shadow to continue following him as they walked down the

Chanso hallway.

Suddenly the radio came to life again and Viper heard blaster fire and blood curdling screams and Quick's voice was heard and he said "Sir we are under attack from unknown hostiles, Tech is wounded; we need a rendezvous point where we can meet up."

Viper replied "Head to the med lab Quick, that's the rendezvous point, we will see you there. Viper out."

Quick replied "See you at the medical lab, Quick out."

Viper and Shadow walked down more hallways and discovered more storm troopers and some top imperial scientists and high ranking officers in the emperor's army, all dead.

Viper could not stop wondering what the emperor had been doing here but he knew what ever it was it was not good.

The radio came on again and Blaze said "I got some more info on what these Felucian's were doing here, apparently they were part of some experiment called project victory, I will send more info when I find it, Blaze out."

Viper quickly replied "Roger that Blaze, Viper out." Viper then looked at Shadow and said "The medical bay is just up ahead; we will hold down and wait for the others."

As the medical lab doors entered their sights Viper kicked the door down and saw several dead bodies and two destroyed stasis pods. Viper then went on the radio and said "Blaze, we reached the medical lab, what's your ETA?"

Headshot's voice replied "We are under attack sir, by unknown hostiles. ETA five minutes, Headshot out."

Viper and Shadow took up defensive positions in the bay and heard Quick whisper "Flash" and Viper replied "Thunder. Quick get your ass in here." Quick then ran into the room carrying Tech and with the recon droid Zip following closely behind them.

Quick put Tech on a bio bed and Viper said "Quick, what the fuck happened to Tech? And what attacked you?"

Quick took several deep breaths and replied "Imperial storm troopers sir, but they were different. They had claws on their hands, and their skin was pure black, and flesh was ripped off their bodies. They had no hearts whatsoever."

Viper then went on the radio and said "Blaze, any info on those types of creatures Quick just told me about, in the database?"

Blaze replied "Negative sir, but me and Headshot can confirm that those are the hostiles we fought against earlier. ETA three minutes and counting."

Viper replied 'Roger that' and turned to Quick and said "Now Quick tell me what happened after we left the hanger bay?"

Quick replied "Yes sir, well it was like this."

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plague Ship

Chapter 5 exploring the ship part 2

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if yoy havent read that fic read it now.

Flashback Chanso hanger bay 1 hour ago.

Quick looked around the room and said "I wonder just what they had here? Some new weapon, new ship designs? Do you have any idea what was here Tech?"

Tech only replied "I don't know Quick, but whatever it was it is loose on the ship and we have to take it down."

Suddenly both men heard noises and started to see the dead bodies they had plied up with their squad mates earlier start to move. Only now claws were growing out of their hands.

Quick and Tech raised theirs guns and Tech yelled out "Halt!" when they continued to move Tech yelled halt out once more before Quick said "Fuck this Tech, lets blast them."

Tech decided to take the rookies advice and both men opened fire into the advancing bodies as other bodies from other parts of the massive hanger bay started to move around and try to attack the two men.

Quick only looked at Tech and said "Tech I think it would be best if we made a tactical retreat from this room. Then we might have a better chance to fight these creatures off."

Tech only nodded in agreement and both men ran out of the hanger bay, firing at them as they did.

As soon as they left the hanger bay they blocked the door behind them to prevent any of those creatures getting out or to at least slow down their advance.

Tech looked at Quick with shock and didn't even notice the droid Zip beeping, as he always does. He then said "Well Quick I think you were right. Something important was on this ship. Let's find the others so we can get this little mission done with as soon as possible."

Quick nodded and both men walked to the medical bay or at least whichdirection the medical bay was in.

Bridge of the Chanso

The two men smiled as they saw from their cameras the two clones getting lost and quickly told their men to kill them quickly and quietly.

Chanso hallways

Quick fired several shots at his rifle at the advancing creatures while Tech and his Recon Droid Zip were taking out the creatures behind him.

Once all the creatures were dead Tech faced Quick and said "Good work Quick. I think Viper was right about you; you have a lot of skill and could be a squad leader yourself one day."

Quick responded with shock and a slight stutter "Viper really said that? But Tech, I'm only a rookie compared to you, Viper, and the others. You guys have years of experience ahead of me. How can he think I'll be a great leader already?"

Tech replied "Viper told me that he sees a lot of himself when he was a rookie in you and I agree. As me and him severed together in basic training and for a long time in the Clone Wars before we joined Alpha Squadron. So don't worry so much that you might be inexperienced now Quick, but after a few missions you'll be telling stories like a veteran before you know it."

Quick nodded in gratitude from hearing Techs words and soon both men resumed their walk to the medical bay. Along the way they checked several rooms for any information on what these people were working on, but all they found were dead bodies and destroyed medical equipment nothing more and no answers to a lot of their questions.

Suddenly both men heard the now familiar sound of growling which meant that these creatures were nearby and hungry for their blood. Tech only held his gun tighter in his hands as both men turned around the corner a creature suddenly appeared and clawed at Tech's armour. Thanks to Techs shock the creatures claws dug into his flesh and caused him to scream out in pain.

Quick shot at the creature and the others sneaking up behind him before he helped Tech cover his wound in Bacta but to Techs shock the wound didn't fully heal.

Quick then said "Tech this wound is bad and I doubt you'll be able to walk the rest of the way on your own two feet I'll have to help you along the way. But I want to know 1 thing first Tech?"

Tech only said "What is that Quick?"

Quick then looked at Zip and said "Why do you have droids help you in battle all the time Tech? Why do you spend so much time at base upgrading them what's the fucking point of having them around all they are is just more targets for enemies to destroy?"

Tech then said "Droids aren't just more targets for the enemy to destroy Quick they are living creatures like you or me and Zip is more then just a droid, he's my friend just like you, Viper and the others. Besides back when I was a young boy in mechanics training Zip was the first droid I built and over the years I've made him stronger and bigger, so much that Zip unlike most droids has free will and has artificial intelligence. Now rookie do you understand why Zip is always with me, it's because he chooses to stick by my side."

Quick nodded and both men soon got to the medical bay.

End of flashback

Chanso medical bay

Viper then said "So that's what happened to Tech, now rookie tell me honestly, are you sure these creatures are the crew of this ship and I need a straight answer from you."

Quick only replied "Sir I'm certain those creatures are the crew or at least what remains of the crew".

Tech looked at Viper from his bed and said plainly "So sir what do we do now?".

Viper only said "We kill them all then protect the data then get the hell out of here, understood?".

Tech and Quick yelled "Sir yes sir" while Shadow only nodded his head.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plague Ship

Chapter 6 exploring the ship part 3

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso hallway

As Headshot entered the room, with Blaze covering his back, all the sharpshooter saw was more dead bodies and weapons with no shots fired at all.

Headshot only looked away as Blaze started to say prayers for the dead soldiers. After a minute of it the sniper had enough. "Enough of that religion shit Blaze. We have a mission to do. You can pray later when we have completed the mission, not until then. Ok?"

Blaze ignored Headshot and finished his prayer before they left the room and continued on down the hallway. Headshot soon brok the uncomfortable silence by asking, "Blaze, I have to know. Why do you have so much faith in your religion? When did it all start?"

Blaze was silent for a few minutes before he answered, "It started when I was with my company at the battle of Go Si 6 early in the Clone Wars, as you know that battle ended with a CIS victory. My entire company was massacred by the Seps. I spent four days behind enemy lines till I was rescued. All I had with me through that experience was my flamethrower and my Bible. That's why I have so much faith in my religion Headshot, because I believe God spared me from death because I'm needed for something to be done and that I'm part of a grand plan. So Headshot tell me, does that answer your question?"

Headshot was silent for a moment before he replied "That's the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard Blaze. God didn't save you, it was pure luck that you lasted so long behind enemy lines."

Blaze only said "Look Headshot you don't believe in religion, or anything for that matter, so can you not try and make me stop believing and expressing my beliefs? I am not thumping you over the head trying to convert you."

Headshot didn't say a word and both men entered another room where they found a shocking site. They saw dozens of dead Felucian bodies littered all over the room.

Headshot walked to the nearest desk and started to read the classified documents hoping to find answers to his questions of why these people were here and why were they killed. While Blaze reported their find to Viper and was told only to find out why there were dead Felucians, which is what Headshot was already doing.

Blaze soon found some documents on something called project victory but Headshot didn't really care. All that mattered to him right now was hunting this prey down and killing it quickly before adding it's head to his head collection back at headquarters.

Suddenly Blaze said "Well Headshot looks like you get your wish. This prey as you call it has committed a massacre and I hope that you find it before I do and kill it quickly before I bring the wrath of God upon this murderer"

Headshot nodded, deciding not to say anything, and after the data was collected both men left the room where they continued on their journey to the medical bay.

Chanso bridge

The two men were in shock when they saw the bodies and knew the squad would blame them and try to kill them in revenge. They only hoped the squad would learn the full extent of the goings on of this ship and it's research before the squad ran into them.

Chanso hallways

Blaze and Headshot stopped their walk when they heard noise behind them but, only saw the darkness of the ship; nothing else. They started to walk again when they heard the noise ahead of them and saw creatures in imperial armor, with claws, emerge from the darkness and charge at them. And like so many others, they only meet blasters.

Headshot then knelt next to one of the bodies, took out his knife and tried to cut off a claw off to the creature for a trophy. To his shock the knife couldn't cut through it. He kept trying, but after two more attempts the knife was broken off at the handle, much to Headshots horror. If this knife couldn't cut through the claws then nothing could, not even lightsabers.

Blaze rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust, "Headshot you take a trophy from these things later. Right now we need to link up with the squad and complete this mission as soon as possible."

Headshot grumbled and muttered to himself as he stood up and the two clones headed to the medical bay. After 20 minutes of walking they arrived there after several further attacks by those creatures and learning the others were attacked by them as well.

As Blaze entered the room he saw Tech on a bed with a deep slash on his chest while Shadow was putting bacta on the wound to try to fully heal it, though with little effect. While Shadow did this, Viper and Quick were searching for information on what was going on in this research lab.

Saluting, Blaze said "Sir I found more info in that lab where me and Headshot found the bodies. According to some documents project victory was part of a much bigger project, something called compound 77."

Viper only replied "Alright and am I correct in assuming you don't know what compound 77 is?" At Blazes nod of confirmation Viper only said "Damn it. Ok here's what we will do, Shadow you stay here and heal Tech. Quick, you and me will head to the engine room and find out just why this ship is moving when the engines supposedly are offline. Blaze, you and Headshot will go back to that room and search for more info, if you can't find any then head to the laboratory and find out just what compound 77 is, ok."

Blaze, Headshot and Quick yelled out "Sir yes sir!" while Shadow only nodded his head.

Viper nodded and said "Alright now lets move out".

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

The Plague Ship

Chapter 7 more questions found then answers

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso medical bay

Viper opened the door and Quick followed him out the medical bay. As they entered the dark corridor Viper said "Ok. according to the schematics of the ship the elevator to the engine room is on the other side of this level of the  
ship. Quick, I suggest you get ready for battle."

Quick nodded and held his gun in a firmer manner before the clones started their walk to the elevator. As they got closer and closer to their goal they noticed the creatures from earlier had stopped attacking them, and instantly both men knew who the creatures were after; Blaze and Headshot.

Quick then said "Sir, should we not try and get the attention of these creatures? Take some of the heat off Headshot and Blaze?"

Viper only replied with, "Blaze and Headshot can handle whatever these creatures throw at them, they don't need us to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. That would make our job harder to do, understand Quick?"

Quick nodded, "Sir, yes sir." Both men continued their mission in silence.

Chanso laboratory

Blaze and Headshot entered the room and started to search every desk and every last drawer looking for any information at all on this mysterious compound 77.

After Headshot expressed his belief that they were on a fool's errand, Blaze looked at Headshot in shock "What do you mean it's not here?"

Headshot looked at Blaze in disbelief before he sternly said "We have been through this stuff twice already Blaze. I'm telling you in the name of whatever being you worship it isn't here."

Blaze only said "Look, it is here, we just have to keep looking." Suddenly Blaze noticed a painting of Kamino that was out of focus. Blaze noticed, upon closer inspection, that part of a safe was behind it.

After Headshot took the painting off the wall Blaze said "Well Headshot I bet you the keys to you my BMW Speeder that the compound 77 is here." After Blaze unlocked the safe he retrieved several documents and a case with the word classified written across it in giant letters.

Headshot flashed a rare smile as Blaze opened the case. Suddenly Headshot noticed a shadow and yelled out "Blaze grab your gun. It's officially hunting season! Now lets get to it!"

Chanso elevator

Viper and Quick entered the elevator tram system and as Quick entered the destination Viper noticed several creatures from earlier. He fired several short bursts from his rifle killing them instantly. Once they were dead he yelled out, "Quick get this tram moving! We have some stowaways onboard the train!"

Quick replied with a nod of the head as the train started to move. It slowly picked up speed as it headed onwards to the engine room.

Quick then noticed more creatures and both men kept firing their weapons at the creatures as more and more appeared to take the place of their dead comrades. Suddenly the tram stopped.

Quick and Viper ran out of the train as they threw some grenades behind them to slow the creatures as they raced to the engine room. In a few moments they were right outside the door which was sadly locked.

Viper only nodded for Quick to blast the door open and after the charge was set and the door was open, both men held their guns and entered the room, but all they saw was nothing.

Viper only looked around the room for one moment before he said what both men were thinking aloud, "Alright just what the hell is going on in this ship?"

Chanso laboratory

Headshot fired several shots from his sniper rifle at the creatures at close range yet to his immense surprise the shots didn't even slow these creatures down at all.

Headshot then yelled "Blaze get the hell out of here! Get that information to the others now!" Blaze looked at the sniper with some disbelief and said "Forget that, we will both get the info to the others. Now lets go!"

Headshot only fired a shot from his rifle right at Blazes feet who took that as only one meaning; run. Blaze then could only look on as Headshot took out a hunting knife and started fighting the creatures in hand to hand combat. With every passing moment Headshot was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand.

As soon as there were only two creatures left out of the six that were there  
when this ambush began it looked to Blaze like victory belonged to Alpha Squad but then as the last two fell down 1 drove its claws deep into Headshots flesh, dragging him to the ground along with them.

Blaze ran over to Headshot and knew the wound was very bad and Headshot wouldn't have long left to live so he took out a bible to offer some form of comfort to the dying man when Headshot slowly and weakly said "Blaze, come closer I need to tell you something".

As Blaze moved closer to him Headshot said "Get that horrible cough garbage out of my face. cough ha ha ha cough, cough," and then Headshot said nothing more and Blaze knew what that meant instantly Headshot was dead.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

The Plague Ship

Chapter 8 Grief and new leads

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso engine room

Viper and Quick looked at the machines and saw that after several checks not one computer or even one of the twenty five large engines was online. They hadn't been online for at least several hours.

With this disturbing knowledge, Viper suddenly said "Alright Quick, the ship was moving slowly. I remember hearing from a friend of mine a long time ago that the Force could do amazing things. It could change a person's mind, like what happened to Darth Revan when the Jedi Council wiped his mind, millinium ago. Or it could cause teleportation to seem possible with force speed. So I think the Force must in someway be responsible for the moving this vessel. Maybe Lord Vader did something. Other than that, I just don't know."

Quick suddenly said "What exactly happened to this friend of yours, if you don't mind my asking sir?".

Viper looked away, as if he was remembering something from along ago, before he said "She disappeared a long time ago. I haven't seen her or heard from her since just before the Empire was formed. But I think of her all the time".

Suddenly Viper's com went off and Blazes voice was heard saying "Sir, me and Headshot went back to the lab we found some documents and a case with some info on compound 66. But sir I have to tell you… Headshot was killed in an ambush."

Viper was silent for some moments as the shock of the news sank in before he said, "Alright Blaze, get back to the med lab as fast you can. We'll look over those documents you found there. Ok?"

Blaze replied "Roger that sir. See you back at the med lab" and turned the com off.

Viper then turned to Quick and said "Lets get back to the tram and regroup with the others".

Quick nodded and both men shortly left the engine room.

Chanso Bridge

The two men only smiled and thought to themselves, 'One down, five to go till this annoying problem is disposed of once and for all.'

Chanso Medical Bay

Viper entered the room and said aloud "Men I must inform you that Headshot was killed in an ambush, we have lost a dear brother and a good friend."

The squad was silent for a few moments as they remembered their fallen comrade.

Viper then said to Blaze "Ok, what's in the documents and the case? Show me exactly what it is Headshot died for."

Blaze opened the case and to the shock of the squad all they saw was an empty needle and a single holovid.

Viper then took off his helmet and placed it on a projection unit before he grabbed the holovid and inserted it into the helmet. A few seconds later an image of a man appeared. "Project Victory is in it's 563rd day. We have just injected the subjects with the fifth dose of the drug out of ten this month. If this is successful hopefully the Emperor will allow us to get more funding for research in this project. If only Lord Vader and the others knew of this great work we were doing. It would change the face of the galaxy and wipe any threat to the Empire from the face of the galaxy. The subjects bodies are accepting the drug without any complications. Lucky for us that the Black Hand found this perfect test subjects, without them this project wouldn't have got off the ground".

Suddenly alarms were heard and the hologram's view changed as did the squads towards a door where screaming was heard from the other side. The door opened and the scientist disappeared from view but his blood curdling screams were heard and blood was then splattered all over the projection just as the screams and the hologram ended.

Viper then pulled the holovid out of his helmet and threw it on the floor in anger as he grabbed the documents off a nearby table. He looked through them, hoping to find more information on this compound or on these test subjects. All he found was a list of names of scientists, doctors, researchers and imperial officers who were apart of the project in some way or form.

Viper then said angrily, "This is what Headshot died for? A list of names and one fucking holovid that only raises more questions than answers about this stinking ship? What in the name of God were they doing here and why?".

Blaze then said, "Actually Viper we do know something. It says here in the documents the creator of the drug was doctor Shutu Keti, a top researcher in drugs. He must have notes on the drug in his working station. We just need to go through all the scientist working stations till we find his and the info we need. Then we can find a way to defeat this threat and then get back to an Imperial base and blow this ship back to the pits of hell from where it was spawned once and for all!!."

Viper then closed his eyes, took in several deep breaths to calm his nerves and control his anger before he opened his eyes and said "Alright Blaze, you me and Quick will go find Shutu's work station. As we do Tech you and Shadow will head for the main computer, just in case we can't find the answers we need".

Tech suddenly said "But sir who will guard the room while we're gone?".

Viper only replied "Your driod Zip will. You built it so I'm confident it can get the job done. Now lets get to it men".

The squad only replied "Yes sir!". Before they split up in their respective team to complete their goals.

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plague Ship

Chapter 9 sometimes questions are harder to figure out than answers

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso tram system

Viper could only looked out the window as the tram sped past everything else around them. As he saw Quick counting all the extra ammo he had for his guns while Blaze was reading the Bible quietly muttering to himself as he read it. Suddenly the tram stopped and the squad knew instantly that they had reached their destination.

Viper stood in the doorway as the doors opened and said "Alright Blaze according to the schematics of the ship, Shutu's working station is 70 meters ahead past the next few hallways. Right?"

Blaze nodded and their team moved forward through the area, watching out for anymore of the creatures that attacked them earlier.

As they entered the working stations the men separated to search the room for Shutu's work station, any notes he might have on the compound, what exactly they were doing with it, and what the Felucian bodies were used for.

Chanso communication centre

Shadow and Tech entered the communication centre and secured the room in a few short seconds. Once secure, Tech walked over to the main computer and started to slice into the system as Shadow guarded the door, watching for any hostiles.

Tech suddenly shouted and with a glance from Shadow he said "The system is protected by firewalls. I will be able to get access to the files we're looking for but it'll take some time!."

Suddenly Shadow saw several creatures approach and threw a couple of thermal detonators to slow them down at least. Tech took that as a sign to hurry up with his hacking of the computer.

Chanso working stations

Viper and Quick searched the work stations for any information while Blaze was keeping an eye out for enemies when they suddenly came across Shutu's work station.

Viper then said "Ok, Quick let's find what we came for. Tear this place apart from top to bottom if you have to but we need to get the information on this drug and hopefully some answers to these questions I'm sure we all have about this ship."

Quick nodded and started to look through the filing cabinets while Viper searched though the desk drawers where he came across a folder marked compound research notes.

He started to look through the folder finding some notes on the subjects saying that the Black Hand had found 2 orphans and picked them off the streets from a planet in the Outer Rim but no mention of what planet it was exactly.

He read a bit further ahead and found notes saying that Project Victory was part of a larger project but no mention of what exactly that was either. Viper sighed in frustration to himself as he read further ahead but kept finding that important pieces of information were classified or not fully revealed in this folder.

Once he was finished reading the folder and angry at the lack of information he threw it against a nearby wall.

Quick then said "Sir I found some documents with references to dosages and chemicals used to create the chemical along with this personal statement from Shutu, "The very survival of our Empire is what this project will begin to show us. As much as I don't even want to admit it, this project is a very small piece of a much larger plan, but still a very important part. The entire universe is small compared to this plan." What does that mean exactly sir?"

Viper read the statement several times before he said "It means Quick that Project Victory and this drug weren't the only thing these men were making here. And apparently some of it if not all of it is connected. The test subjects, the dead Felucian bodies, this drug, those creatures this cant be a simple coincidence. It is all connected to what ever the scientists were doing here. I intend to find out what they were doing, stop this threat, then make sure nothing like this can ever happen again."

Quick nodded then both of them left the work station and headed back to the tram along with Blaze.

Chanso communication centre

Shadow fired more rounds from his weapon into the group advancing creatures but for every creature he killed it seemed like two more took it's place.

Tech suddenly yelled "Yes! I'm in the system. Just keep those creatures back for a few minutes so I can copy all the files on the drug to this data pad, ok."

He got a nod from Shadow as an ok and as the creatures advanced further into the area Shadow took out his sword and started slicing through them with little effort.

Suddenly Shadow saw Tech firing his weapon and knew that they had the information they needed on this drug and then they both ran back to the tram so they could get back to the medical bay in one piece.

As they ran back to the tram platform they saw a tram coming when it stopped and they got onboard they saw Viper and the others. When Viper saw the data pad he nodded in approval as the tram doors closed and the tram started to speed up to the medical bay.

After a few minutes the squad was back in the medical bay and Tech showed Viper the data. Viper saw that the data Tech got off the main computer was exactly the same information he found in Shutu's work station, word for word.

Viper threw the data pad in the air and destroyed it with one shot from his gun and started to punch a nearby wall with his fist in anger until Blaze stopped him and said "Viper I know your angry but we need to stay focused, what should we do?"

Viper only stayed quiet for a moment before he said "Tech, you, Shadow and Quick will head to the armory find extra ammo and any better weapons we can use to fight these creatures off. As for the rest of us we will be going to the secondary hanger bay and see if we can find a ship to get out of here when we complete this mission. Now let's get moving."

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

The Plague Ship

Chapter 10 weapons of knowledge found

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso tram system

Viper checked the supply of extra ammo he had left and saw he had nine extra magazines of ammunition and four thermal detonators. Finished, he looked up and saw the rest of the squad was checking their ammunition supplies.

Suddenly the tram stopped in the area of the ship with the armory and as Tech, Shadow and Quick got off the tram Viper said "Good luck men you'll need it."

The tram then sped up again as soon as Shadow, Quick and Tech were off it, heading directly for the secondary hanger bay. Meanwhile Tech, Quick and Shadow had entered the armory to find the pitch blackness of the ship was in this part of the ship as well as in other parts of the ship. The squad explored while they activated their night visions, which allowed them to see clearer then they would have in broad daylight.

Tech and Quick looked at the weapon racks and found ammo for all the squads weapons and more grenades. Shadow then noticed a set of katana swords and took a closer look at them. He decided to grab one sword and some throwing knives in case he ran out of ammo for his gun.

Shadow then looked at Tech and Quick who gathered all the ammo the squad needed. Tech then said "Hey Shadow, I was thinking we should check the camera room to see if there's any answers to what caused this. Do you think we should check the camera footage?"

Shadow nodded his head and the three men headed to the surveillance room checking along the way for any creatures that might try to ambush them.

As soon as the three men entered the room Tech turned on two auto turrets outside the door to light the dark corridor and keep any creatures that could sneak up on them away as they looked through the surveillance footage over the last few hours.

Chanso tram system

Viper and Blaze got ready to head to the secondary hanger bay as the tram slowed down in speed. Viper got his gun reloaded and as the doors opened both men saw more creatures and opened fire instantly, killing all the creatures on the platform in a few short seconds.

Viper and Blaze then headed to the hanger bay and along the way they ran into more creatures killing them as fast as they could.

Chanso bridge

The man on the right said "They have found out some of the facts of what happened dear brother, maybe once they discover the truth about us they will understand why we did all this then, want to help us get our revenge upon the Emperor and his little friends.

The man on the left only nodded as they felt the squad move closer and closer to finding out all the facts.

Chanso hanger bay

Viper and Blaze entered the room and saw a transport that was ready to be used once the squad was done with their mission. Viper and Blaze got the ship set on automated defence to protect it from the creatures and as both men left the room they noticed that the walls had changed and now had large scaly, spikes sticking out of the wall with creature's bodies on it.

The two men just looked at the spikes in curiosity but continued on nonetheless back to the tram platform. And when the tram came along both men instantly got on it and didn't look back at all.

Chanso surveillance room

Quick, Shadow and Tech looked at the cameras but all they found after Vader arrived on the ship was static on all cameras but they heard the screams of the dying soldiers.

The group then heard noises outside the room and saw the creatures from earlier heading towards them. The turrets Tech set up earlier opened fire on the creatures as soon as they were in blaster range.

Tech then yelled out from the control console "Shadow, Quick, get the hell out of here I'll use the turrets to stop them, once they are all dead, I'll copy the surveillance footage onto another blank data pad so I can analyse it later. I'll then catch up with you at the tram platform in 5 minutes, now go!"

Shadow and Quick fell back to the tram platform while Tech used the automated turrets to hold the creatures and after a minute of two of constant blaster fire all the creatures were dead or dying. As Tech started to copy the surveillance footage onto a blank data pad he failed to notice that the automated turrets had aimed at him.

And in a single instant the turrets opened fire on Tech, killing him. In the medical bay Techs droid Zip activated it's self destruct sequence and blew up, destroying the entire medical bay.

Chanso bridge

The two men felt the clone die and the man of the right said "I third of the squad has been decimated. Now all we have to do is kill the others, or let them help us in our revenge."

Chanso tram platform

Shadow and Quick waited for Tech to show up with the data pad but after 5 minutes of waiting he didn't show up. Both men then headed back to the surveillance room and they barley dodged the turrets. After they entered the room and found Tech's body lying on the floor, Quick grabbed the data pad, and both men ran back to the tram platform. They got on a tram and set the destination for the medical bay.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plague Ship

Chapter 11 Grief over fallen friends

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso tram system

Quick and Shadow looked at the data pad Tech had gotten the surveillance data on before he died and both hoped this info was worth Tech's life.

Suddenly Quick said "You know Shadow I've been wondering, why didn't you take command of the squad when Razor died after Operation Knightfall? Why exactly did you let Viper take command of the unit?"

Shadow suddenly stopped his pacing of the tram and looked at Quick with what he guessed was a glare and knew that that subject wasn't one to talk about or go near.

The tram then stopped and both men left the tram and headed to the medical bay. When they got near the medical bay however they only saw ruins of the once med centre. Instantly they knew Zip had self destructed when Tech died.

Viper and Blaze suddenly appeared behind them and when they saw the ruins of the room they knew that Alpha Squad had a second man in less than 2 hours.

Viper looked at the ruins with anger and said "We've lost 2 team members. I really hope this info you got is worth it. If not I'll tear this ship apart."

He then put the datapad on a nearby computer terminal and started to look through the surveillance footage going back several weeks before Vader's arrival on the ship. From there he found footage of the drug being made by scientists and he saw doctor taking blood samples from the Felucians they found. He fast forwarded and saw the blood being used in the drug called compound 77, that at least proved some of the goings on this ship was connected. Now all they had to do was find out the rest of the info on this project then take down the threat.

Viper found no footage of the test subjects. It only said that footage was restricted to people tied to the experiment and something called Project Force. Viper then pulled the datapad off the computer terminal and told the squad what he found out.

Quick then said "Why is it that every time we get more info to help explain the cause of all this chaos, we lose a good man in the process?" Viper knew Quick had a good point but didn't have an answer for him. All he knew was that this information wasn't for Tech's life or the lives of any of his men for that matter.

He said "Ok men lets search these ruins for any documents that might give us anymore info on the experiments ran here." Shadow and Quick started to look around while Blaze noticed some cracks on another wall and on further investigation saw the wall was hallow and yelled out "Viper I found something here, help me peel this wall away."

Viper and Blaze soon found a safe was behind the wall, Viper then used a charge to blow the door open and the contents were revealed to be documents, another stinking holovid, and a sample of the infamous compound 77 drug.

Viper held the sample in his hand as Blaze read through the documents while Quick put the holovid of the nearby computer terminal and a hologram of doctor Shutu appeared and said "Well it is my personal hope that once we have finished our examinations of the test subjects once they have been fully infused with compound 77, that the emperor will allow us to give it to the clone army and volunteers to ensure the empires strength never wavers in the face of our enemies."

The hologram then shut off and the squad now knew another clue of this mystery but still a lot of questions remained to be answered. Viper then said "Ok men I say we head down to the main laboratory to analyse this compound and find exactly what is in this drug and how it might have caused all this mess."

The rest of the squad nodded in agreement and they then set off for the laboratory to finally solve this mystery and end this threat now.

Chanso bridge

The two men smiled and knew the squad now knew why they had been brought to the ship and only hoped they found out the entire truth of all this before they met the squad face to face.

Chanso hallway

The remaining members of Alpha Squad headed down to the elevator to get to the lab and as they got to the elevators they saw more of the creatures there waiting for them and the squad opened fire on the creature without any hesitation. After they killed them the squad entered the elevator and set the destination for the laboratory.

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	12. Chapter 12

The Plague Ship

Chapter 12 analysis and revelations

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso elevator

The squad felt the elevator slow down in speed and a few seconds later the door opened and the squad stepped outside and didn't find any creatures there waiting to ambush them. Viper then said "Ok Shadow, Blaze you two stay here and secure our exit while Quick and I will head to the lab and get this compound analysed. Then we will try to find more info on those test subjects. Then we will head back here, then go to the bridge and stop this madness at the source".

Shadow and Blaze nodded as Viper and Quick started off towards the laboratory watching out for anymore creatures near the elevator and found none, so far at least.

A few minutes into their walk Quick said "Sir I can I ask you something?" Viper nodded and Quick continued by saying "I asked Shadow earlier why he allowed you to take command of the squad after Razors death during Operation Knightfall, but he wouldn't tell me. Could you let me know why he did, if you don't mind of course sir?".

Viper only replied "Well after Razor's death Shadow stopped talking, as he took Razor's death the hardest out of all of us even me. To him Razor was like a father figure. In his grief he told Vader to place me in command of the unit and he agreed with Shadow's request and gave me command of Alpha Squad. When I was placed I charge I vowed that Alpha Squad would never lose another man in a mission ever again. But now we have lost Headshot and Tech, how am I going to explain that to the director when we complete the mission. And I now wonder if Vader and Shadow were wrong to place me in charge of the unit."

Quick then said "Sir what happened to Headshot and Tech wasn't your fault they knew the risks as we do now. All we can do is make sure that those men did not die in vain and the only way we can do that is by finishing what we started sir".

Viper was silent and unmoving for a minute as he thought of what Quick said before he nodded and said "Your right Quick, now lets get this compound analysed then find out what the fuck is in it".

Quick then moving forward following Viper as they came across the main laboratory and entered the room and found what they were looking for. Viper took the drug and put it's contents in the analysis machine and waited for it to finish it's scan of the drug and explain to them what this drug was made of exactly.

The machine suddenly stopped it's scan and the results were put on a blank datapad. Viper then picked it up to see what the compound was made of and he found it was a list of the chemicals and drugs it in. It was listed in order as natural chemicals, Felucian blood, human dna and most importantly he found something the machine couldn't analysis but whatever it was it made up to approx 60% of the overall compound.

Viper threw the data pad across the room in frustration and anger at the lack of info of the entire drug. Viper then said with some anger "Quick I really hope you have information on the test subjects of what exactly project force is?".

Quick only replied "I found some info that project victory and something called project exodus and mentions of other projects being done with advanced weapons and ships at undisclosed locations in every corner of the galaxy. Whatever was going on here was very important to the empire and the Emperor's plans".

Viper nodded in agreement and both men left the laboratory and headed back the elevator and ran into more creatures. After a brief fire fight the squad was reunited and got in the elevator and once the elevator headed up to the medical bay level Viper said "Alright I have had enough of this finding information, I say we go to the bridge and end this threat right now ok?".

The squad nodded and Blaze said "Viper I recommend we that we set a bomb to blow up this ship, once we eliminate the threat so none of these creatures can get off the ship. Me and Shadow can set it up in the engine room using the main reactor and transfer the detonator to your personal com on your gauntlet so you can destroy the ship with the push of a single button".

Viper then said "Alright Blaze, you and Shadow get down to the engine room and set that bomb up, while Quick and I will head up to the bridge and stop whoever is doing this before they do anymore damage. Once we complete these objectives we will get back to the hanger bay and use the ship me and Blaze found earlier to get out of here then blow the ship to hell, understood?".

The squad nodded but Quick then said "But sir what about our orders, we have orders to secure the ship, neutralize the ship of all threats and protect the data on this ship from all threats. We have to follow them to the letter".

Viper only replied "Well Quick at this point I say to hell with our orders. All I care about is getting my team out of here alive to live to fight another day".

The squad their broke into their teams and began their new mission to survive this ship.

Chanso bridge

The two men felt the squad prepare their attack strategy and the man on the right said "Brother head down to the engine and wait for the clones to arrive then kill them slowly. As for me I'll take care of the other soldiers".

The man on the left smiled and left the bridge leaving the other man alone to plan for the encounter with their enemies.

Authors notes well that's chapter 12 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	13. Chapter 13

The Plague Ship

Chapter 13 matters of the heart part 1

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso tram system

Blaze and Shadow got their weapons reloaded and got ready for an obvious long battle to get to the engine room then another battle to set up the bomb then arm it and clearly a long fight to get to the hanger bay and escape the ship in one piece.

The tram stopped and both men stepped out of the tram onto the dark platform with their night vision equipment lighting the way forward when they noticed the walls had long spikes sticking out of them.

Both men however decided to ignore the spikes and keep moving to the engine room to complete their mission and then get the hell off this ship. However when they were only a corridor away from the engine room they saw more of the creatures ready for them.

Blaze only lifted up his flamethrower while Shadow fired his gun at the creatures trying to slow them down. While Blaze waited for just the right moment before he fired his flamethrower at the creatures determined to save as much ammo as he could for later on.

Chanso hallway

Viper and Quick moved through the hallway taking out the few creatures they ran into with relative ease. They then came across a sealed door and easily opened it with a charge and entered the command level of the ship.

As soon as they walked up the steps both men noticed that half the level was pitch black and the other half was as bright white like the rooms and houses on Kamino.

Both men then walked down the light side of the room when Viper heard a very very familiar voice calling out "Viper why did you not obey the orders. If you did I would still be alive. But no you had to be selfish and chose your own wants and needs over the team didn't you!" Viper actually stopped when the voice finished talking as it was the voice of their old commander Razor and just up ahead Viper and Quick saw a figure wearing clone armour and Viper knew who it was. He then not believing his own eyes said "Razor." As the figure turned to face them he disappeared much to Viper's shock.

Quick then said "Alright, what the hell is going! I thought Razor died several years ago. How could he possibly have been here just now?"

Viper didn't know how to answer Quick's question as he was just as curious and didn't have an answer either. Viper then said "We can figure that out later Quick. For now lets move, we're almost at the bridge." Both men then found another flight of stairs and after going up those stairs they entered the bridge and to their shock they found 1 man sitting at a table with a feast of food laid out on the table in front of them.

The man looked at them and said "Ah Commander Viper and Lieutenant Quick I'm so glad you made it. Please join me for a drink and some lovely food and I can then answer all the questions you must have about this ship and what happened ot the crew and to me and my brother."

Chanso hallway

Shadow ran out of ammo for his gun and threw it to the ground as he started using his throwing knives on the creatures as they kept moving closer and closer while Blaze kept burning as many of them to death as he could.

Suddenly the large spikes on the wall started moving and killed over the half the creatures present in the hallway as Shadow and Blaze did their best to kill the remaining enemies and avoid the spikes who were attacking anything they could at the same time.

Suddenly Shadow saw one of the spikes hit Blazes fuel tank for his flame thrower and as the fuel seeped out of the tank Blaze looked at Shadow and yelled "Get to the engine room now Shadow I'll hold these husks off as long as I can!. Now go!, move!!".

As Shadow ran into the engine room he saw Blaze open fire on the creatures with his flame thrower and he saw the creatures were overwhelming him as the door closed and less than a minute later a loud explosion was heard and Shadow knew that now at least half of Alpha Squad was gone.

Shadow then walked over to the main reactor and began to set it to explode once Viper was ready when he heard strange noises and then saw a man appear with Lightsaber gauntlets on his hands and Shadow took out his sword and prepared for battle.

Authors notes well that's chapter 13 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	14. Chapter 14

The Plague Ship

Chapter 14 matters of the heart part 2

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now.

Chanso bridge

Viper and Quick reluctantly sat down at the table and the man said "So have you found all the clues Commander Viper, or did you miss one or two of them? Have you pieced together what happened here?"

Viper said "We know you and the other test subject were injected with a fifth dose of compound 77 and you broke out and started to kill everyone here. You then somehow turned all the soldiers and most likely everyone else into mindless pawns to your bidding. In regards to the clues as you put it, we found the Felucian bodies, we found a sample of the drug compound 77, we found notes on Project Force and Project Victory and whatever was in that drug was put into you and the other test subject. The doctor's notes said if the drug was successful it would be given to the Imperial army. I know all of it is somehow connected, but I can't tell how or really why so please fill in the gaps for us."

The man smiled and said "Your right, all of it is connected. Commander Viper you see the Emperor apparently thinks the Imperial army is weak in its current state, so he had all the top scientists, doctors, and researchers try to find a way to turn the Force into a living drug to make clones be able to use minor force powers to help them in battle. My dear brother and I were chosen to be the unfortunate guinea pigs for this experiment. They also took Felucians and used their natural ability to use the Force as the basis for the compound and after months of trying last month the scientists managed to make the force into a drug but that's not all. They managed to make two variants of the drug one with pure light side the other with pure dark side by subjecting the Felucians to harsh, brutal treatment."

The man then calmly took a drink from his cup of tea before he continued by saying "We were both given different variants of the drug. I was given the light side and my brother was given the dark side variant. It wasn't long till the continuous doses of the drug made the natural force ability go from minor senses to power that Jedi like Yoda and Sith like Sion could only dream of holding. We now desire only one simple thing; revenge against the emperor and the empire for doing this to us, it can't be allowed to go unpunished. Now Commander I'll make you an offer, you and your men join us now and we'll spare your lives. What do you say? Will you help in our quest for revenge?".

Viper said "Look I understand why you want revenge but I won't help you commit mass murder to do it."

The man then said "I can literally see your entire life right before your eyes Commander. You are a by the book soldier until she came along and now you've become a shadow of your former self ever since she left that night. I could tell you where she is at this very moment if you want and if she has given up on ever seeing you again, moved on and found someone else. Do you want to know where she is now Commander?"

Viper nodded and the man said "She's on a planet in the outer rim. Now I ask you again please help me and my brother defeat Palpatine and his Imperial friends?"

Viper shook his head and suddenly both Viper and Quick found themselves in entirely different places. Viper found himself in an apartment in the upper levels of Coruscant, he looked around and saw photos of himself and Alpha Squad and he saw other photos of himself and Shaak Ti at what looked like a wedding ceremony, their wedding ceremony.

He then heard the door to the apartment open and saw Shaak Ti enter with a baby boy in her arms. Viper then realized that this must be some sort of dream but it was a very good dream to have in his opinion.

Viper kissed Shaak Ti on the lips and after the kiss was broken Viper started to hear voices from outside the apartment. He walked towards the door and heard the baby crying and Shaak Ti said "Viper could you calm him down I'm busy making dinner."

Viper picked the baby up and calmed him down before he handed the boy his toy bear and then suddenly darkness emerged and the entire room was covered in it and the baby disappeared followed by Shaak Ti and the man's voice filled the air as he said "Do you want what the Empire took from you, they took away your only chance to be happy and live a normal life like you've always wanted to. Help me and my brother and you can get revenge for what they took from you. What do you say yes or no Viper?".

As the darkness began to overwhelm him Viper yelled out as loud as he could "No!!!!" and broke free of the man's illusion.

Viper found himself back on the bridge and the first thing he noticed was Quick's dead body on the ground and the man said "He refused to join us as well and died in the illusion. But you broke out of the illusion I showed you what your heart and what you truly want, why did you deny it?"

Viper only said "As an old friend of mine once said, living in the past is not the right thing to do, no matter what pain you're going through you must move on and keep looking toward the future. And right now in my future I see myself killing you then ending this madness once and for all. Now quit your yakking and lets fight like men!".

The man then sat up from his chair and said "Very well Commander I'll grant this request then kill you slowly and painfully."

Authors notes well that's chapter 14 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

The Plague Ship

Chapter 15 matters of the heart part 3

Authors notes I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I want to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanMandaloreofZutara for helping me write this fanfic.

This fanfic is AU after episode 3 so in this the original trilogy never happened and this fic is a sequel to my other Star Wars fic A Forbidden Love, if you havent read that fic read it now. And i wish everyone a happy safe St Patricks Day from Ireland.

Chapter 15 matters of the heart part 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does.

Chanso engine room

Shadow parried attack after attack from this man and his lightsabrer gauntlets, Shadow then tried to attack the man but he dodged his attack and Shadow barley had time to block the counterattack.

The man only kept attacking shadow with the gauntlets but Shadow kept playing defensive as least for now till he could find an opening and then go on the attack.

The man said "Shadow, I thought you were a good swordfighter, but it turns out I must have been mistaken. This isn't a fight, this is practice for more important fight later on against better opponents." That got the reaction out of Shadow that the man wanted as Shadow started attacking with no end in sight but then the man pushed Shadow back against the wall using the Force to his advantage.

Shadow quickly got up but the man used the Force to summon Shadow's sword to his feet. Smirking slightly, the man stepped on the sword breaking it in half right before Shadow's very eyes.

Shadow then took out the sword he found in the armoury earlier in the day and the man smiled before he charged at Shadow determined to kill him in a quick and bloody fashion.

Chanso bridge

Viper then opened fire on the man but to his shock the gunfire hit some sort of shield and none of the gunfire affected him at all. The man then said "Your weapons won't kill me Viper, so don't try again. It's futile, all you can do is stand still and let me destroy you."

Viper only replied by throwing 2 terminal detonator's at the man. Once the dust cleared after the explosion Viper was shocked to see that the man didn't have a single scratch or cut on him.

Viper however was determined to stop him right here right now and threw the rest of his grenades at the man and fired a full round of blasters at him which didn't affect him at all either.

The man only laughed and said "Don't you realize your weapons wont affect me or even give me a paper cut? The Force shields me, it is with me. So why Commander, why do you keep fighting? It's pointless, you can't win you know that. Did you not see in the illusion what the Empire took from you, they took away your entire life and everything you loved and fought for. So why do you keep fighting for the Empire!!?"

Viper answered "I know you won't stop once you get your revenge. You'll keep destroying everyone and everything because your revenge will never be satisfied. It will be only be satisfied once everyone in the universe is either dead or dying, so I'm fighting you not only for the Empire but for the lives of every living person in the universe!"

Viper then drew out a sword and attacked.

Chanso engine room

Shadow avoided the man's attacks and fought back with his own attacks. It was a stalemate between these two men but neither man were going to give in or quit in this fight.

The man then used the Force to shove Shadow into a wall and said "How can you possibly hope to defeat me? You're only just a simple clone?"

Shadow then started laughing and took off his helmet and the man didn't see the face of a clone trooper it was the face of a normal human being, Shadow then looked at the man right in his eyes and said "I'm no clone, I'm an ex Jedi."

Shadow then used a force push on the man which sent the man halfway across the ship. While he was distracted, Shadow armed the bomb before he sent Viper the signal that the bomb was ready to detonate. Then Shadow ran off to the tram to get to the hanger bay and wait for Viper and Quick so they could escape the ship alive in one piece.

Chanso bridge

Viper heard a beeping sound on his gauntlet and knew the bomb was ready, Viper sent Shadow a coded message telling him he had 3 minutes to get off the ship anyway he could before he activated the bomb.

Viper then kept attacking the man, his attacks were not really hurting him. If he did hurt the man he just kept using force to heal himself of any injuries Viper gave him.

The man only said "Why Viper, why do you keep fighting me, even if you cut off my arms, the force would repair the damage and I would kill you anyway, so just give it up."

Viper then looked at the man right in the eyes as the three minute mark expired and Viper only activated the bomb and closed his eyes as he thought of Shaak Ti just as the Chanso blew up all around him.

An hour later

A lone escape pod drifted through space as it's occupant sent out a distress signal for the Empire to find and send a rescue team to find him.

Shadow then said in a message to all imperial forces "To any Imperial ships in the area this is Shadow of Alpha Squad, my entire squad has been destroyed, I need an immediate pickup my coordinates are .0. This is Shadow the last surviving member of Alpha Squad signing off".

**THE END**

** Or is it**

Epilogue

A Rodian salvage ship went through the area looking for any wreckage to sell for some quick credits, the crew then saw an object that looked promising, a circular shaped object that looked like an escape pod or something similar.

And as the crew opened the object with their tools. When the sphere was fully opened all they could see was darkness and hearing sinister laughter.

Authors notes well that's the end of the Plague Ship I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing read and review no flames.

And i want to thank the following reviewers for their comments of praise and encouragement.

Thunder

Arbiter 117

Appa Appa Away

The Illusive Man

Vengeful


End file.
